utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Tomochika Shibuya
|specialty = Electone |track = Idol |roommate = Nanami Haruka |original = roommate, unplayable |fandisk = roommate, unplayable |music = does not appear |debut = unplayable |allstar = unplayable |music2 = (unreleased) |units = with Yajima |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 1 |game debut = April |seiyuu = Imai Yuka (今井 由香) - until August 2018}}Tomochika Shibuya (渋谷 友千香, Shibuya Tomochika) is a student in Saotome Academy, sorted into A Class. She was voiced by Yuka Imai (今井 由香, Imai Yuka) until the latter's retirement in 2016 - it has not yet been announced if another seiyuu will replace her. Appearance Tomochika is a beautiful young woman with long and wavy burgundy hair with a braided lock on the left, pinkish-purple eyes (In the games, they are initially purple at the top and slowly blend down into pink), baby pink lipstick and pink fingernails. Personality Tomochika is an energetic social butterfly, who is very confident and has no problem making friends, or speaking her mind. Her upbeat personality is reminiscent of Otoya Ittoki's, but she has a tendency to be more intense. She always gives advice to Haruka Nanami when she is troubled and doesn't get too upset when Haruka zones out. History Although Tomochika seems to be an important person to the main character, being not only a roommate but also a friend, there hasn't been any information given about her past. In the game, however, it is hinted that she has some type of family issue because she said that she had to leave school due to family problems. Plot Game Original/REPEAT Amazing Aria MUSIC DEBUT Anime Season 1 Tomochika is first seen hugging Nanami, excited over the fact that they were in the same class and sharing a dorm room. Season 2 Tomochika runs into Haruka in the first episode, encouraging her not to be nervous, as Shining Agency was her agency after all. When asked how the Master Course was, she stated it was hard and every day made her head spin. But she wasn't too bothered by this fact, saying that it is the life of the professional and it's normal to have a lot of work. Tomochika is later seen helping Haruka move into her dorm, despite having lots of work to do. When STARISH were preparing for the UtaPri contest against HEAVENS, Tomochika along with Tsukimiya Ringo made costumes for the members of STARISH. Manga Relationships Haruka Nanami Haruka is Tomochika's best friend, classmate and roommate who first met at the school's entrance exams. She insists that Haruka calls her Tomo-chan. She has insight to Haruka's feelings and has shown concern for her on multiple accounts. She's loyal and true to Haruka, and served as a pillar of support. They have been inseparable ever since they became classmates. Ittoki Otoya Otoya is one of Tomochika's classmates in the A class that shares almost the same personality as she does. Unlike the others, Tomochika already hinted of Otoya's feelings for Haruka, but decides to keep it a secret and let Otoya reveal it himself. They're usually together with Haruka hanging out and eating meals. Yajima Daiki Yajima is Tomochika's first and officially debuted composer-partner. After being randomly paired together by Ringo Tsukimiya during their first class assignment, it is implied that the two of them continued to work together after that. By the time the students were being asked to finalize on their prospective partners, Tomochika had already decided on Yajima being her partner, going so far as calling themselves "a match made in heaven". Game Appearance Gallery See here: Shibuya Tomochika/Gallery Trivia *The name Tomochika means "knowledge, wisdom" (tomo) and "humility" (chika). *Tomochika's surname Shibuya means "unripe persimmon juice" (shibu) and "valley" (ya). It also named after a popular shopping district in the Shibuya Ward in Japan, known for being one of the fashion centers of Japan. *Tomochika aims to sing, act and become a flawless idol. Category:Female Category:Shining Entertainment Category:Stub Category:A Class Category:Idols Category:Others Category:Characters